honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Battlecruiser Squadron 5
Battlecruiser Squadron 5 was a military unit of the Royal Manticoran Navy, established in 1904 PD. A unit of the same designation previously existed in the RMN, but it was disestablished during the last major fleet reorganization before 1904 PD. Service Record In 1904 PD, just when it was created, Battlecruiser Squadron 5 was assigned to Task Force Hancock, operating from the station established in the Hancock System. The following year, when Task Force Hancock was splited, the squadron became a part of Task Group Hancock-001supported by Heavy Cruiser Squadron Seventeen and light screening elements and mounted provisional defense of the Hancock Station against forces of the People's Navy. See: First Battle of Hancock After it returned to the Manticore Home System, the squadron was assigned to Task Force Four of Home Fleet, commanded by Admiral White Haven. ( ) Organization Staff :Appeared members of staff (1904-105 PD): :* Captain (JG) Ernestine Corell - Chief of Staff :* Commander Joseph Cartwright - Operations Officer :* Lieutenant Commander Samuel Webster - Communications Officer :* Lieutenant Casper Southman †K.I.A. during battle of Hancock - Intelligence Officer Initial Phase Squadron was understrenght. Distribution of the vessels between divisions wasn't finally determinedor described. Generally units had any experience as a team. Order of aquisition of the ships was as follows: :* the first group of ships: :** HMS Irrestible, CO Captain Parsons, the first temporary flagship of the squadronbecause of damage appeared on HMS Nike her departure to the Manticore was delayed, didn't appeared during gunnery practice :** first division for gunnery practice purposestransferred in from BatCruRon Fifteen: :*** HMS Achilles :*** HMS Cassandra :** second division for gunnery practice purposes: :*** HMS Invincible :*** HMS Intolerant :*** HMS Agamemnon :* HMS Nike, designated flagship of the squadronappeared damaged after arrival :* HMS Defiant, determined flagship of the Division 53arrived after gunnery practice :* HMS Onslaught''the last aquired ship Until Battle of Hancock Commanded by Rear Admiral Mark Sarnowwhen Admiral Sarnow was injured ''de facto acting Commanding Officer became Captain Harrington, flag captain of the squadron. Division flagships commanded by Division Commanding Officers. :* First Division/ Battlecruiser Division 51, Commanded by Captain (SG) Dournet † :** [[HMS Agamemnon (Homer class)|HMS Agamemnon]] † (Division flagship) :** [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]] (Squadron flagship) :* Second Division/ Battlecruiser Division 52, Commanded by Commodore Isabella Banton † :** [[HMS Achilles (Homer class)|HMS Achilles]] † (Division flagship) :** [[HMS Intolerant|HMS Intolerant]] :* Third Division/ Battlecruiser Division 53, Commanded by Commodore Jack Prentis † :** [[HMS Defiant (battlecruiser)|HMS Defiant]] † (Division flagship) :** [[HMS Cassandra|HMS Cassandra]], CO Captain (SG) Trinhnext senior officer after Captain Rubenstein, when Admiral Sarnow was injured (HH4) :* Fourth Division/ Battlecruiser Division 54, Commanded by Captain (SG) Rubenstein :** [[HMS Onslaught|HMS Onslaught]] (Division flagship) :** [[HMS Invincible (battlecruiser)|HMS Invincible]], CO Captain Daumier In Home Fleet Commanded by Rear Admiral Mondeau. Acting Commanding Officer before - Captain Rubensteinsupposition based of fact he survived battle of Hancock. Despite the heavy loses and temporary disabling of damaged units, squadron wasn't dissolved. :* Fourth Division/ Battlecruiser Division 54, Commanded by Captain Rubenstein :** HMS Onslaught (Division flagship) :** HMS Invincible :* Division flagships for Battlecruiser Divisions 51, 52 and 53 were destroyed, further organization of that divisions is not certain. Survived units were: :** HMS Nike (Squadron flagship) - planned to be send to the Santander System (HH4) :** HMS Intolerant :** HMS Cassandra References Category:Royal Manticoran Navy Category:Manticoran Squadrons